This invention relates generally to the field of projector or throwing devices used to deliver objects through the air, such as baseballs, softballs, tennis balls, footballs, skeet traps, etc. and less generally to mounts or stands used to support the throwing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices used to deliver the objects to varied locations or with varied trajectories, and even more particularly to such devices where the objects are delivered in a randomly variable manner.
Hitting a pitched baseball or softball is an art which improves with repetitive practice. In order to optimize the swing mechanics for a game situation, it is best for batters to hit hundreds of practice pitches. It is important when practicing that the balls be accurately delivered on a consistent basis, and to this end powered pitching machines have been developed which deliver balls without the need for a human pitcher. While some devices utilize mechanical arms or pneumatic delivery systems, the most common systems in use today use one or a pair of rotating wheels to impart velocity to the ball. The pitching machines can be utilized with baseballs or softballs, and for either fast pitch softball or slow pitch softball. The pitching machines can also be set to deliver different types of pitches, i.e., fast balls, curves, sliders, etc. The pitching machines are designed to deliver the ball to virtually the same location every throw, thereby enabling the coach and batter to work on specific skills, such as proper swing mechanics, hitting inside or outside pitches, hitting high or low pitches, etc.
A major problem with standard pitching machines results from this ability to deliver a ball to virtually the same location every pitch. Such practice pitching is completely opposite from game situations, where pitches will vary as to location and trajectory. The standard pitching machines are therefore negative practice aids with regard for identifying and reacting to a pitch which may come inside, outside, high or low, or which may not cross the plate at all and should not be swung at.
To address this problem, pitching or throwing machines have been developed which add variation to the projection direction or height using an oscillating mechanism of some sort. For example, Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,491 shows a trap throwing device with an oscillating drive mechanism which incorporates a piston to add a random factor to the horizontal movement of the oscillating mechanism in order to prevent the shooters from being able to time the lateral movement of the device. Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,097 and Hayworth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,759 show a wheeled tennis ball projecting device where the entire unit oscillates laterally. Earle, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,653 shows a tennis ball projecting device which is pre-programmed to vary the angle of delivery. Sayette in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,879 shows a pitching machine with regular varied changes in direction. Pierce in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,208 shows a computer controlled pitching machine. Paulson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,261 shows a pitching machine with manual adjustment about horizontal and vertical axes. All the above devices suffer from one or more problems, either in that they are only variable about a single pivot axis, are only variable manually, are only variable in regular intervals, have no ability to randomize the pitch, have complicated movement mechanisms, require computer control, and most importantly, are not able to be used with standard pitching machines, necessitating that the entire unit be purchased to obtain the desired results.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mount for a ball pitching machine which automatically and randomly varies the direction and trajectory of the pitched ball about a horizontal pivot axis and a vertical pivot axis, such that the ball is delivered within a predetermined area. It is a further object to provide such a mount where the delivery is adjustable within various parameters to control the area to which the pitches are delivered and to account for variation in pitching distances. It is a further object to provide such a mount which is universal in its ability to be utilized in conjunction with the majority of pitching machines in use today.
In general, the invention is a mount or support means for a ball throwing or pitching device which variably controls the delivery orientation of the ball pitching device, or an integral pitching device incorporating the mount, primarily used to deliver a baseball or softball across the plate for batting practice. The invention may also be utilized with other object projecting devices, such as tennis ball projecting devices. The invention randomly varies the vertical orientation of the ball pitching means about a horizontal pivot axis in a tilting manner such that the vertical trajectory or arc of the ball is varied for each ball pitched, thereby delivering balls which vary in height as they cross the plate. In the preferred embodiment, the invention also randomly varies the horizontal orientation of the ball pitching means about a vertical pivot axis in a rotating manner such that the direction of each ball pitched is varied, thereby delivering balls which range from the inside to the outside of the plate. The amount of variation in the vertical or horizontal direction is adjustable within parameters, whereby the degree of tilt and the degree of rotation can be made greater or smaller such that the target area for delivery of the balls can be increased or decreased.
The ball pitching device can be set to deliver pitches in the same direction but with randomly varying arcs or height location, i.e., high to low over the same lateral location on the plate, can be set to deliver pitches in randomly varying horizontal directions but with a fixed arc or trajectory, i.e., inside to outside but at the same height over the plate, and can be set to deliver pitches in varying horizontal directions and in varying arcs, i.e., both inside to outside and high to low relative to the plate. Furthermore, the ball pitching device can be set to deliver all pitches within the strike zone, all pitches outside of the strike zone, or pitches both within and outside the strike zone.
The invention in the preferred embodiment is a mount for supporting a ball pitching machine and comprises in general a sturdy base member which houses the drive means for varying the pitch trajectory and direction. The drive means manipulates a vertical post mounted within the base member which is mounted such that it tilts in a vertical arc about a horizontal pivot axis to alter the trajectory of the pitch and rotates about a vertical pivot axis to alter the direction of the pitch. The pitching means is mounted onto the post, such that the balls delivered from the pitching means are randomly projected in different trajectories and directions. The drive means comprise a first and second motor which rotate a first and second crank wheel. A first and second tie rod is connected to each crank wheel in an eccentric manner. The first tie rod is joined to the mounting post. The second tie rod is connected at approximately 90 degrees to a transfer arm which is connected to the mounting post. The mounting post is mounted in a pivoting manner to the support base. The mounting post is further adapted to be rotatable about it central axis. The first motor, crank wheel and tie rod assembly is oriented such that it tilts or pivots the mounting post along a vertical plane in the main pitching direction. The second motor, crank wheel and tie rod assembly rotates the mounting post to alter the pitching direction. The point of connection of the tie rods to the crank wheels is adjustable, such that the stroke length of the tie rods is adjustable, which in turn varies the possible range of travel of the mounting post in either the tilting or rotational direction in order to vary the size of the area within which the balls are delivered.